Nuance
Nuance is the pilot episode for Mig X: Revolution. Synopsis A year after the devastating destruction of Central City, the remaining population of the once booming city have resorted to its neighbor, Soledad, a former blossoming city that had gone into bankrupty; Dread, a rumored, mysterious being, begins to make its presence known. Plot (The scene begins with a view of scattered skycrapers wth varying heights, zooming in; the lights inside each building were lit on random floors, lining up the length of each building. The streets were extremely quiet, with little to no vehicles in sight). (The scene cuts to a farther away viewpoint of the skyscrapers. A black, armored van is laying on its side on the road, with steam and thick, black smoke rising from the hood of the car, which is deeply dented. Loud, ominous 'thuds' and 'clanks' are heard coming from the back of the car, notably the door of the trunk). (The view of the trunk then comes into view, with the door shaking, and denting from the inside. The trunk door then breaks off its hinches, and crashes onto the ground, sliding in a circular fashion, before skidding into the grass). (An unidentified man's corpse is seen sitting upright on the edge of the trunk, shrouded in black; the corpse falls flat onto the ground. The nearby streetlight reveals details about the corpse; the man is wearing a black, leather jacket that is worn out, and has claw marks going all along his back in many different directions). (Also in the trunk, the silhouette of a second figure is see, glancing down upon the man's corpse; it eyes glowed red in the darkness). (The scene switches to a close-up view of the side of the shrouded figure, with its mouth opening; lines of saliva are shown sticking up and down inside its mouth; its somewhat sharp, crooked teeth make themselves known). Figure:'' (coughing) (coarsely, and deeply)'' You son of a bitch, Mr. Ryans. You thought you could screw me over and get away free? (laughing coarsely). Thought wrong... (Suddenly, a blinding light covers the entire trunk of the car, exposing everything inside of it in pure, white light; the man inside of the trunk is revealed to be a man wearing a kabuki mask, with black circles scribbled around the eye holes, and an X shape covering around the mouth hole. The man wore fake teeth inside of its mouth). Man: (gasping) AW, SHIT! (The angle of the scene changes to the man jumping out of the trunk, making it creak and shake as he got up. He wore a black costume around his body, but it was covered by a long, somewhat intangible cloth, slapping itself against the back of the man as he ran). (The scene reverts back to that of the car; the light dims away, and a decently tall man standing near the car is seen; the man wore a clean, black suit, that fit his body well; he wore a white, buttoned up shirt underneath the suit jacket, and a slate tie; the features of his face are close to barely recognizable, though it appears he has small, black sunglasses, and has black, slightly slicked-back hair. This man was Daniel Rivers). Dan: (rubbing the sweat off his forehead) God DAMN IT! (kicking an exhaust pipe) Too late... (Dan looked forward, watching as the man in the kabuki mask and Halloween costume fled the scene). (The view cuts to that of the man fleeing, looking back at Dan, laughing coarsely once more; he held on object in his left hand under his cloth, glancing down at it). Man: (smirking) My bread and butter. I have certainly scored tonight! (laughing loudly for a short interval of time). (The man turned his head upward, and saw a shadowy figure in the air, lowering itself to the ground below; quickly, the man skidded to a halt). Man: (shocked) ''THE HELL!? (The scene changes to that of the figure, landing itself on the ground with its pointed, goblin-like feet; an orange flash occurred, completely covering the figure in light; the figure stepped forward, appearing to be a humanoid teenager). '''Teenager:' The hell, indeed. (The scene reverts back to the car; Dan looked down at the ground, then upwards, once the orange flash caught his attention; he quickly raised his eyebrows, and sighed heavily; he began to run towards both of them). (The two figures engaged, with the one who landed who had transformed into a human stepped forward into the light; the figure had somewhat messy, brown hair, and wore a black jacket, with an orange stripe on the left side of his chest; a circle was on the top of the stripe, with an orange X covering the inside of it; the cuffs around his wrists were also orange; his shirt was orange, and he wore grey-blue jeans, with orange and black shoes). Teenager: Let's see here...(tapping his finger on his chin; looking up). (The teenager quickly kneeled down, ripping the mask off of the man's face, and throwing it onto the ground; the teenager smacked him in the jaw with his left foot, causing him to fall back, groaning; he coughed). Teenager: ...petty theft... (Once more, the teenager kicked the man, this time right in the gut; the man groaned louder, and rubbed it ruefully). Teenager: ...murder... (The teenager leaned down as quick as a tiger, punching the man's gut where he kicked him hard; he then slapped the man across the face). Teenager: ...disorderly conduct...need I go on? Dan: (in the distance) Disobeying my orders, interrupting in my line of work...need I'' go on? (Dan slowed his pace, nearing the two; he slid his hands into his pants pocket, nonchalantly walking forward, and looking at the teenager more directly). '''Teenager:' (turning his head to Dan) Well, you failed, anyway. So here I am. (Dan smirked and halted his position; his face features became more prominent as he neared a lit street light; he had a mustaches, but both sides were not connected in the middle; he also had a soul patch on his middle chin). Dan: (laughing fakely) Cute, cute...(looking at man on ground) ''well, I suppose you did'' beat him. (Dan feeled around his left ear, and pushed into it; a black, chip-like device was shown inside of his ear; he pressed on it, and a small, blue light emitted from it). Dan: ''(talking via bluetooth)'' Axel, Baker has been subdued. Axel: (on bluetooth) Let me guess; he intervened again. (Dan turned to face Mig, and looked at him; he smirked and sighed). Dan: I'll be taking him back in myself. (Dan tapped his bluetooth, shutting it off; he walked over to Baker, grabbing hold of his shoulders). Teenager: ''(crossing his arms)'' I don't see why you make such a big deal of me helping out. I kind of am a detective, too, you know. You're the one who- Dan:'' (interrupting, angrily)'' -I never EVER told you to intervene with any of my personal assignments. Sure, you could have taken down Kabuki with one effortless punch, but I can't. They give you the harder ones on purpose, Mig. Mig: Kabuki is a Class D offender. He runs errands for every mob boss in the city. You can handle much tougher than that. (Dan sighed and lifted up Kabuki forcefully and angrily; he reached his right hand into his right pants pocket and pulled out a gold, 2 inch chip, placing it on Kabuki's left hand; it glowed, flashing; a laser, chain-like thing came out of it, attaching itself to Kabuki's right hand, cuffing around his wrist). Kabuki: Oooh! Not too tight there, bud. I might lose circulation to my fingers! Dan:'' (sighing) Shut the hell up. (Mig smirked, glancing at the mask on the ground; it shimmered in the street light; a small, opaque object slightly exposed itself from the sides underneath it; Mig kneeled down). '''Dan:' Throw that damn mask out, for goodness sakes. It creeps me out. Mig: (shrugging) ''I kind of like it. ''(standing up) I guess I'll see you at the HQ, or, whatever. (Dan grabbed hold of his tie and loosened it up, pulling it down; he wiped sweat from his forehead, nodded, and walked away, nudging Kubaki onward). (Mig turned back towards the mask; he reached down, scooping it up with his right hand, and noticed the small object fall down). Mig: Well...what do you we have here? (He tossed the mask aside, and reached down toward the mysterious object; he grabbed it, and felt around it; it had a tough, metallic coating, and multiple buttons etched into it; wires were coming lose, and some were folding into the object; it had two, large screws on both ends of it; bewildered, Mig griped his hand around the top of the object, trying to loosen it, but had no success; he cursed under his breath, and saw the letter 'D' imprinted on the top). Mig: (narrowing his eyes) Should have known, you slimy bitch. (He placed the object in his pocket, and looked around; he rolled up his left sleeve, glancing over at the Gammatrix, and tapping it; it glowed orange, and made a 'zing' noise; a projection shot up when the faceplate divided into quadrants and flipped into the Gammatrix, revealing the time; 20:31 PM). (Suddenly, a 'click' occurred behind Mig; stunned, Mig quickly jumped out of fear, and turned around, looking around him; the scene cuts off to a few feet away from Mig, slowly circling him; more 'clicks' were sounded off, as well as wind picking up; wind chimes began to ring around him). Mig: Whatever. Probably gonna storm or some shit'' (looking up into the sky). (Mig activated the Gammatrix hologram display, and rolled his fingers around the core, sliding it from left to right while also pushing it down; he saw a detailed hologram of Fright Height, and released his grip on the core, ready to slam it down). (He did so, glowing orange all around. A couple of 'zings' and 'zooshs' sounded, as he began to transmogrify into the shape of Fright Height. He stood, ready to take off into the air). '''Whispery Voice:' Don't leave. (Mig jumped into the air, starting to leave the area; the scene follows him as he flies higher into the air; he turned his head around, faintly hearing the voice). Mig (Fright Height): Bunch o' weirdos out tonight, I reckon. Ah, well (turning his head). (He skyrocketed into the sky, as a loud, demonic cry is heard coming from the streets; the winds begin to pick up very violently for a brief moment, before everything settling back to silence). ---- (The scene switches to a view of a large, white, cinderblock facility, with blue metal surrounding the perimeter of the rootop, and around the middle; rectangular windows surrounded the place as well, as well as many plants scattered about around the bottom level; a glass, automatic doorway is shown in the front of the building). (A black and silver van pulled up in a parking spot, with blue, glowing, neon headlights upfront; Dan came out of the driver's seat, slamming the car door shut behind him; he walked over to the passenger seat, and pulled out Kabuki, who was smiling). Kabuki: (smiling) And I thoought all cops were all cruel! You're certainly a needle in the haystack. Dan: Not a cop, sweety, so don't try me. (sniffing the air) damn, dude, single malt scotch? Smells like you've been doing that all day. Kabuki: Good nose, good nose. That ain't all (winking). Dan: ...Nice. (Dan grabbed hold of Kabuki's shoulders, and walked him towards the front doors. A metal detector was stationed right when the two walked in, sounding off; an Caucasian woman dressed in a blue shirt, black cartigen, and black pants walked forward; her hair was medium length, and dirty blonde; she had bright, blue eyes, and wore red lipstick, and noticable pink blush). Woman: EH-HEM, Daniel. Your firearm? (Dan reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a black and blue pistol; it had metallic markings and upgrades to it on both sides of it, and on the front). Dan: (smiling) Sorry, Miranda, got sidetracked. This one's quite the charmer. Kabuki: (chuckling a tad; winking at Miranda) How'dya do, madame? Pretty se- (Miranda slapped Kabuki square in the face, and angrily glared down at him; she rolled her eyes, pulled up her pants, and looked at Dan). Dan: See what I mean? (Two police officers walked into the main lobby, grabbing hold of Kabuki on both ends, dragging him down the hallway; the scene follows him to a set of double doors). Kabuki: (loudly) I WANT SOME OF THAT, HAHA! (The scene reverts back to Dan and Miranda; Dan turned his head towards Kabuki, nodding sarcastically and raising his hand at his direction, with his eyebrows cocked). Miranda: Mhm...anyway, I need to talk to you, privately. It's about Mig. (Dan sighed, and rubbed his temples; he inhaled deeply and rose his head out of his hands, slapping them against his sides). Dan: I-I don't know. I can't explain him. He's just...he likes to do things his own way. He has a nick for fighting people, always getting in everyone's business, I-''(exhaling)'' whatever. Miranda: (smiling, shaking her head) ''No, no no, it isn't anything...well, I won't lie, but...we might have to drop him. He's sort of slacking. He often disobeys our orders. '''Dan': I figured. But, to be fair, he did help me with Baker. Miranda: Yeah, yeah. That's great and all, but, look, we have a ton of more detectives such as yourself and even officers filling up detective roles already busy on every case that goes on in this city. Dan: I understand that completely. Miranda: Now, we certainly don't want it to wound up as Central City 2.0, now, would we? Dan: (sighing, sliding his hands into his pockets) Yeahhh, I guess. It's fine, really. He just...won't take it too well (chuckling a bit). Miranda: '''Well, this isn't official yet. '''Dan: Yeah, well, you might as well call it official, because he won't get any better. He's just lost, I think. Miranda: ''(confused)' 'How so? '''Dan:' Well, it's been a year since Central City was unfortunately devastated, anddd...he lost his parents, in fact, right around this time of year. (scratching the back of his head) So, uh... Miranda: (smiling considerately) I feel sorry for him, and you, but this kind of work doesn't tolerate his kind of behavior out there. Dan: Yeah... (Miranda, smiling, patted her hands on Dan's shoulders, and began to walk away; Dan sighed loudly, and stepped outside). (Outside, Dan leaned against the wall, and pulled off his sunglasses; he began to sigh once more, as tears filled his eyes; he kicked at the wall, and groaned). Dan: ERGH. WHY! (kicking the wall) WHY, MIG, WHY!? (He leaned up against the wall, sliding himself down, slowly; he hit the ground, sighing, and pulled out his handkerchief, wiping his face). (The door of the prescint opened up; Dan glanced around the corner of the wall, seeing the captain; the captain wore a baige trench coat, with a somewhat seeable black shirt underneath, and a blue, striped tie; he had spiked up, and short, orange hair, and a goatee; he had a cigar leaning against his bottom lip, letting the nicotene exit out of his mouth; he looked down at Dan). Captain: Ahhh (letting out smoke) hello, Detective. Dan: (exhaling) Hey, Captain Sly. (Captain Sly inhaled heavily, leaning against the wall; he griped the cigar in between his index and middle finger, pulling it out, exhaling, and putting it back in; he unraveled his left arm sleeve, and glanced at his watch; he turned to Dan). Sly: Y'know, Dan, I started off as a probation officer. Hated every last second of it. Dan: I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't care. I'm going through some hard times, again. My nephew is getting laid off. Slacking. (Sly nodded nonchalantly, and took another drag on his cigar; he puffed out smoke rings, and smiled). Sly: Your nephew is...? Dan: Mig-Miguel Rivers. He's 17, works as a detective...usually told to go out and do the dirtier work, since, you know, he's got a talent. Sly: 'Ah. I've seen him around ''(grabs cigar; pauses) he's...very interesting to watch come in and walk out the door. '''Dan: (smiling) He is indeed. Were you the one who proposed his removal from the agency? Sly: 'Well, Dan ''(looking at his feet) he's pretty young to be in this job, anyway. He's a damn good detective, I'll give him that, but he's not quite what we're looking for. '''Dan: Then what are you looking for? If he has the skill, why rid of him? Trust me, he's irreplacable. Once you've got him, you've got him. Sly:'' (leaning down; putting cigar in his mouth)'' Well (taking cigar out) we're thinking of getting extraterrestrials on the board. (Dan's eyebrows widened with curiosity, and a bit of distaste). Dan: What? Sly: ''(chuckling)'' sounds like a load of bullshit, ain't it? Well, thing is, aliens have been around for quite a while now. Don't think no one ignored their presence randomly in Central. Dan: '''Those weren't quite good ones, though. '''Sly: Oh, pfft! (laughing) Not talking about those, Danny. I'm talking about aliens like that Living Laser fella, or whatever. Dan: (sweating a bit) Really now? Sly: Oh, hell yeah. They're amazing. They almost act human. (blows out smoke ring) In fact, I've even head that they help'' US'' out. Isn't that something? Dan: '''That, um...that's quite a story. Probably just rumors. '''Sly: Yeah, I don't know. It was just an interesting thought. Welp (getting up) see ya later, Dan. Busy dealing with the crack head you brought in. (Sly put the cigar back in his mouth, and took one last whiff; he threw it away in the garbage can nearby, and then walked in; Dan rose up). Dan: (under his breath) God damn it... (Dan walked towards the automatic doors once more, but heard metal creak; catching his attention, he turned his head around towards his car). Dan: Hmm? (He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, dangling them on his pointer finger; he walked down four steps, and towards the parking lot; wind began to rush by). Whispery Voice: '''I wouldn't go near the car if I were you, sir. (The view zooms in on Dan's feet, stopping to a halt one second after the voice rang by; he quickly turned his head around vigorously, looking). '''Dan:'' (inhaling and exhaling)'' If any punk pieces of shit want to screw around with me, try harder. I'm not amused. (Dan heard another creak coming from his car, which was in front of him; startled, he looked forward, and noticed the mark of one's bottom on the hood of the car, denting it). Dan: ''(pulling out his gun from his back pocket)'' ENOUGH FUCKING WITH ME. Whispery Voice: I said not to come near. (Dan, out of anger, and fear, shot at the hood of his car three times; bullets shrouded with an electric aura struck the car, creating marks and flashes of static electricity; the mark removed itself from the car, and a crash was heard on the sidewalk beside him; Dan quickly turned his body left, shooting down the sidewalk, as he heard scurrying feet leave the area). Dan: (loudly) YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, SCARED NOW? PFFT. (Dan breathed over and over, constantly exhaling and inhaling; he lowered his weapon, and placed it back into his back pocket; he slapped his hands against his knees, and knelt forward, breathing still; a shadow covered him in the front, causing him to raise his head forward; the sight of a black mass appeared to stand directly in front of Dan, leaning forward; the black mass consistently moved its body around; it had red irises that were somewhat visible). Dan: OH MY GOD! (Dan, quickly, jumped up in the air; he turned his body around, preparing to sprint off, but the figure covered his back with its arms, shapeshifting to be larger, and more muscular; the figure pressed down on his shoulders hard, forcefully slamming him down onto his knees; Dan's body shook). Shadowy Figure: Shhhhhhh. Silence. Everything's going to be a-okay now, got it? I'm not here to harm you, unless I have to, but you aren't posing much of a threat. I have to keep you in this position so you don't leave me. (sniffing) Hmmmmm...I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. (Dan titled his head back, sweating all around; he struggled, glaring at the figure from the top of his shades). Dan: Get. The. Hell. Off. Me. (The shadowy figured made a low pitched hum, and then went to a very loud pitched, demonic cry; its voice began to change pitch, to a more darker, deeper tone, as well as having a somewhat high-pitched ring to it). Shadowy Figure: 'You don't get it. I ''can't let you go. I know who you are, DANIEL. (The scene cuts to that of the front entrance to the precinct; Miranda is shown walking out slowly, looking around, curiously). '''Miranda: Uhhh, Daniel? We need you for questioning against Baker. (She stepped outside completely, with the doors slamming shut behind her; startled, she gasped, tripping down the steps backwards; she coughed and pulled herself up, sitting down; she heard a boom, and a yell). Miranda: Agh...(rubbing her cheek) D-Daniel? Is that... (Miranda's eyes widened completely; she stared at the direction of Dan's car, and saw him floating above it, with the figure standing on the ground; it had its arm stretched out and lengthened, gripping Dan tightly; the figure turned its eyes towards that of Miranda). Miranda: (fearful) DANIEL!? DANIEL! HOLY SHIT! (Miranda sprinted forward, pulling a semiautomatic pistol from her back pocket; the shadowy figure narrowed its eyes, and flung his free arm directly at her; Miranda stopped in her hard sprint, and shot at the shadowy hand, not budging it in the slightest; the hand reached her, slapping her against Dan's car; he pistol went flying into the air, landing on the ground, and breaking into three pieces). Miranda: 'AH! ''(rolling off the car) Damn...it. ---- (The scene follows up with an old, run-down road, with many shabby, old-time, and run down buildings around the lot). (Ripped up street signs and building signs were scattered around, with many buildings piled upon with dust, broken windows, and intense property damage; many of these buildings had 'For Lease' signs marked on the grounds in front of them). (One building in particular has a faded out sign, barely recognizable, marked 'Lacrosse Mechanics,' with a cartoon image of a man with a large head winking and smiling, leaning on a car, and smoking a cigarette; two garage doors, with tons of bullet holes and markings scattered across them, were seen shut tight). (A large factory sat behind this building, with two smokestacks and machinery around; the smokestacks were active, spewing out thick, black smoke every second, rising into the air). (The scene zooms in on the side of the building, under an overpass, with tons of dirt lining the ground; footsteps were heard, scratching against the broken-up sidewalk). (Mig was seen, with his hands in his pockets, walking around on the sidewalk, looking forward; a streetlight near him blinked every other five seconds, showing its about to run out; glass bits of it were lying on the ground below). (Mig walked over to the garage doors of Lacrosse Mechanics; he stopped by the right door, and pulled his hands out of his pockets, stepping closer to the door; he tapped on it with his fist, and backed away a tad, putting his hands back into his pockets). (The garage door suddenly began to make movement, rising into the air, slowly; two men wearing full black were seen lifting it up; Mig stepped forward). '''Man #1: Aye, bro. 'Sup, Mig. Whatcha got for us now? Mig: (blinking) Where's Dirty? Man #2: (pointing back into the garage) ''Over there, where he always is. His self never does nothin' anymore, 'sides sit back and relax. '''Mig:' Well, business is a bitch nowadays. Thanks. (Mig walked past the two guys, who let go of the garage door, allowing it to drop down with a clash; the inside of the building was fairly decent; many car parts were hung on the left wall, while car equipment parts were on the right, such as lifters; gas canisters hung about in random locations; small, rectangular windows, blocked out by cardboard, lined the tops of the walls). (In the back of the building, a room was seen, with its own wall and doorway; lots of weaponry, and a few, stolen cars were in the back, piled upon each other). (Three more men were seen sitting at a table, with a light dangling down; they were playing poker, and stopped to notice Mig's presence; Mig arrived at the doorway). (One of the men, wearing a tophat and had metallic teeth, got up out of a chair, after whispering to the men, and made his way to Mig; Mig stopped, and turned, almost instinctively). Mig: '''Yes, Lockjaw? '''Lockjaw: (snickering) Cute you know my name, after so damn long of calling me Travis. Any who, Dirty's kinda busy at the moment. Mig: '''Look, it's around 9 o'clock at night. I don't need to wait anymore. Plus, I got something. '''Lockjaw: (sighing angrily) He's busy, didn't ya hear? B-U-S-Y. (Lockjaw showed his knuckles; which were also laced in metal; he had body armor on, and multiple tattooes scattered around his bare arms). Mig: Trying to intimidate me? (A loud, hoarse cough was sounded from inside of the room; Dirty Sanchez emerged from it; he wore a blue, pinstripe suit, with a black shirt, and a white tie, with blood stains on it; he had a cigarette in his mouth, and had a beard; he had reading glasses on, and wore a mostly black fedora, with a white stripe towards the middle of it, extending around it; he had fingerless gloves on, with rings on the outside of them on each finger, and had blue pants, with black shoes, also with blood stains on them). Dirty: Miggy? Heard the fuss. Mig: (smiling) The man of the hour. (Dirty took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it at the ground, stomping on it; he blew out smoke in Mig's face, and smiled, revealing two gold teeth on opposite ends). Dirty: Whaddya have for me, Miggy? Mig: (coughing a bit) Well, uh, first of all, Kabuki did some shit again. Yeah, sorry, my uncle would've gotten him and your little weapon. Dirty: ''(raising his eyebrows)'' How did you know Kabuki was hired by me? Mig: Well, you just told me, silly (smirking). Dirty: ''(rolling his eyes)'' So you mentioned a weapon? (Mig nodded, reaching into his pants pocket; he pulled out the device, placing it in both of his hands). (Dirty, astounded, looked at it, and hooked his arm around Mig's neck, leaning forward). Dirty: (whispering) We can't, uh, you know, let dem see that. 'Cause, Kabuki isn't the most liked person fella here, and if they knows whatchu got from him, well, yeah. Mig: What even is it? (Dirty, cautiously looking over Mig's shoulders, pulled at his shirt collar; he walked towards his room, signaling Mig to come on, still looking behind him). (Reluctantly, Mig stepped inside; computers and monitors were scattered about the room; monitors were on the walls, showing footage of inside the building, the front of it, and the back of it; many large boxes were stacked atop each other on the far end of the room; a large desk, with a presumably stolen, golden chair, was towards the middle of the room). (Dirty jumped into the chair, placing his arms on the armrests; he slouched, relaxing; he put his left arm upward, and put his fingers to his temple). Dirty: '''Put it on the table, please. (Mig did so; Dirty, curious leaned forward; he grabbed the object slowly, waving it around in the air, turning it over, and admiring the work put into making its complex shape, and all the equipment inside; he placed his hand on the top of it). '''Dirty: (focusing on the device) So, how'd ya fetch me this? Mig: Had to intervene. I beat up Kabuki quite a bit, but he should be fine...in due time.'' (swallowing)'' He'll be in jail for a couple of days, at most, and then we can break him out, or whatever plans you still have for him. (Mig leaned against the walls, crossing his arms; Dirty nodded, continuing to admire the object he held in his hand). (An abrupt knock on the door interrupted the focus of the device, causing Dirty to drop it onto the ground; Mig turned to the door, seeing Lockjaw through the small window). Mig: Should I- (The door busted open, slamming against the wall, hard; Lockjaw stepped in, holding a machine gun in his hands; he cocked it, and immediately pushed it up at Mig's forehead). Lockjaw: (angrily) You son of a BITCH. (Lockjaw fired without warning, twice; Mig rolled to the side; Dirty ducked behind his desk, pulling the device from underneath it, and dragging it under; he rose up). Mig: Tell your puppy dog to CHILL THE HELL OUT (rising up). (Dirty smiled, placing the device on his desk; he smacked his hands on his desk, and leaned forward; he adjusted his hat a bit, and then exhaled, shaking his head and making a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise). Mig: What is this? Dirty: (looking at Mig) ''Your services are no longer essential to our business, boy. My apologies. (Dirty tilted his head, facing Lockjaw; he winked, and smiled brighter; Lockjaw grinned deviously, firing his weapon at the ground, making his way towards Mig's feet in a steady pace; Mig turned to Dirty). '''Mig:' (chuckling) That's cute. (Mig, staring directly into Dirty's eyes, reached forward quickly, grabbing the device; he flipped the device up in the air, smashing it into Dirty's forehead, causing him to fall back, stunned). Lockjaw: (ceasing fire) Wait...wait. Is that... (Lockjaw's eyes widened; his pupils dilated, and he opened his mouth wife, dropping the weapon onto the ground; quickly closing his mouth, he hurled himself at Mig). Mig:'' (silently)'' Crap... (Mig skid himself under Lockjaw's legs, smashing his groin with the device; Lockjaw gasped, collapsing to the ground, wincing in pain; Mig smirked, getting up). Man #1: (loudly) AYE, MIGUEL! THAT AIN'T YOURS! (Dirty's men quickly dashed towards Mig, pulling out weapons from their clothing; Mig sighed, laying on the ground with one knee, and raising his arms up; he shut his eyes). Mig: '''Well, you caught me. And you're right, it isn't mine. (He slowly pulled his arms down, turning them behind his back; Lockjaw got up, struggling to stand; he hopped towards Mig, holding his gun in one hand, and the other clasped around his groin; his face was as red as a tomato, and he bit down hard on his lips, breathing heavily out of his nostrils). '''Lockjaw: I can't wait to smack your head clean off with one fist to the jaw. Ya hear me, sonny? ONE. FIST. Just one punch'll kill ya. And I won't stop there, no no (smiling) I will make sure each and everyone here takes a shot at your bludgeoned corpse. Mig: (smiling) Well, that makes two of us. (An orange flash clouded Mig's body entirely; Lockjaw, angrily, slapped his gun on both of his hands, firing wrecklessly into the orange flash; a 'zoosh' was heard, and a couple of men well down, gasping in pain). Lockjaw: (furiously) ''WHERE ARE YA YOU SON OF A BITCH!? '''Mig (Unknown):' (whispery, vicious, echoey voice) I'm right here. Can't see me? (Lockjaw shivered, turning around, furiously shooting everywhere once more, while also screaming at the top of his lungs; he backed away, firing from left to right, and then up and down; he halted). Lockjaw: '''COME ON. SHOW YOURSELF! AGH! (An orange, intangible figured, floating slightly above the ground, made its intangible visibility known; it had a slender head, with a drooping-forward horn on the tip-top; it had long, slender arms, with braces extending from its wrists towards the halfway mark on its arms; it also had two horns on its shoulders, extending upward; the shape of its body was muscular, but curved inward, like a funnel; it appeared to have two, muscular legs, with knee braces on, and bands around its ankles, and four-clawed feet; this was all that could be made out in its state). '''Lockjaw: (shouting) ''I WILL FIND YOU, AND RIP YOUR FUCKING BODY TO SHREDS. YOU CAN'T HIDE THAT THING FROM US FOR THAT LONG. WE WILL GET YOU, AND I WILL ''PERSONALLY, AND GLADLY, RID OF YOU MYSELF.'' (quieting down)'' it's gonna be a lonnnnnnnnng death for you, KID. Mig (Unknown): We'll see about that. (The alien's intangibility began to wear off, starting from its chest, and spiraling to the other parts of its body; it was orange and black; the spikes on its shoulders, and head, were dark black, as well as the bands; it had a figure 8-shaped mask around its eyes, which were glowing orange; its mouth was a zipper, which was unzipped, exposing sharp, white teeth; it had a metallic, diamond-shaped plate on its lower chest, and black streaks on its upper chest; the Gammatrix symbol was embedded in its upper chest, which was slightly bent; it had black, pant-like clothing on as well; he held the device in his right hand). (Mig dove himself towards Lockjaw, slamming his fist into his chest; Lockjaw skidded against the ground, flipping all around, until he slammed into the doorway of the building; Mig dove forward once more). Lockjaw:'' '(smirking) ''Heh...(wiping blood from his mouth)''. (Lockjaw quickly pushed himself upward to his feet, in a fighting stance; Mig laughed, and slowed himself down; he floated above the ground, just about three feet in front of Lockjaw). '''Mig (Unknown): Wanna see something badass? (Mig inhaled deeply, as his chest inflated with air; he grabbed onto his mouth, pulling both ends to the side; his head folded back, as if it were a hood, exposing a horrifying, black skull, with glowing orange eyes; it opened its mouth wide, with an orange light spiraling towards the opening inside of it). Lockjaw: (bewildered) The hell are you- (A large, orange beam swirled out of his mouth, with what appeared to be demonic faces moving along inside of it; it struck Lockjaw with fear and shock; he screamed at the top of his lungs, smacking his hands against his ears; his began began to shake, forcing him to smack his knees against the ground, and his body to lunge forward; his eyes began to bleed, soon followed by his nose, and the two sides of his mouth; his eyes began to roll upwards, shaking). Lockjaw: (fidgeting, and whailing) ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! (Mig's skull began to contort, spinning around in a circle slowly, going upside down, back to right side up; the beam from his mouth slowly stopped, and he closed it up, returning his head to its original shape; he pulled up his face with his right hand, and connected it back onto his skull). (Lockjaw, with his mouth wide open, slammed his face into the ground, very hard; his ears began to bleed, and his eyes returned back to their original place). (Mig smacked the Gammatrix symbol, reverting back to his human form; he narrowed his eyes, staring down at Lockjaw, and ultimately sighing, shaking his head back and forth). Mig: ''(silently) You made me do it. You made me. (Mig began to walk away from Lockjaw's unconscious body, and looked at the device in his hand; catching his attention, Mig looked up, seeing Dirty walking out of his office; he leaned against the doorframe, with a cigarette hanging in his mouth; he snickered slightly, grabbing his nose and rubbing it). '''Dirty:' Seriously? Mig: Have your damn weapon (throwing it at him). I don't need, nor want it, anymore. Too much bullshit running with that. (Dirty caught the device, looking at it; he looked back at Mig, confused; he cocked a smile, pulled out his cigarette with his free hand, and blew smoke). Dirty: Why in hell would ya give it back to me? Mig: ''(rolling his eyes)'' Just go nuts. I don't care anymore. (Mig rolled up his sleeve, sliding his Gammatrix; the digital time display appeared in front of him, brightly; 22:01 PM). Mig: (sighing) Fuck me. (Mig glanced at Dirty, smiling and nodding; he quickly sprinted towards the garage doors, lifting one up with both of his hands). (The positions of the stars had changed, as Mig viewed them; he saw the moon in a different spot as well; he sighed once more, and activated the Gammatrix, flipping the hologram from his recent alien transformation to that of Momentum; he smacked the core down hard, transforming). (Mig pressed his ear, activating his bluetooth feed; he connected with Dan). Mig (Momentum): (via bluetooth) Ugh, got sidetracked. Be there soon. (He tapped it once more, shutting it off; Momentum quickly transmogrified his feet into that of a wheel, zooming away from the shop). (Suddenly, he halted, stopping; he smirked, and held a small, button-like device in his hand; the button flashed red). Mig (Momentum): (pressing it) You thought, Dirty. (An explosion sounded off from the building, followed by another one; the building began to collapse slowly, with parts of the roof appearing to cave in; smoke and dust rose from the location; Momentum glanced at it, smiled, and continued off). ---- (The scene that follows shows a view of the street beside the precinct, with multiple cop cars scattered around, with blue and red colors flashing at one second intervals emitting from the police car sirens). (A large cluster of people are amoung the police vehicles, many of whom are being questioned by police themselves, or by detectives; a couple was seen crying and nodding, while another one was staring at Dan's car, on fire). (Flames exploded out of the roof of the car, and a shape was carved into the top of it, where the fire and smoke were seeping out of; broken glass trailed all around the car, as well as dents and bullet marks). (The scene cuts to around the corner of the precinct, where Mig transformed back quickly, looking over the corner; he saw all the police cars and the amount of people, and was shocked; he walked around the corner, trying to inspect everything that was going on from 20 feet away from the area; suddenly, Captain Sly walked out of the automatic doors, with sweat beading upon his forehead; he held his handkerchief in his hand, and breathed uneasily; he plopped down on the stairs, with his hands covering his nose; Mig walked over to him). Mig (eyeing the scene): W-What happened here? (Captain Sly heavily sighed, looking up at Mig; he took his hands away from his mouth and nose, and slapped them down on his knees). Sly: '''Well, uh, I don't know how to tell you this. '''Mig:'' (seriously)'' Where is Dan? Sly: You might wanna sit down for this, kid. It's been quite the night, let me tell ya. (Mig walked forward, angrily and sternly; he leaned downwards toward's Sly's face, with his eyebrows curved forward). Mig: Where. Is. Dan? Sly: (taking a deep breath) Not here at the moment. He's resting at Saint Rosa Medical, because, um...well, this entire incident involved him, and Miranda. Mig: (loudly) WHAT HAPPENED!? Sly: '''I don't know. I wasn't witnessing the whole event transpire. I just walked out, and saw Miranda laying on the ground, with her forehead throbbing, and Dan's car was wrecked, and- (Mig groaned, getting up quickly; he stormed over to Dan's car, pushing his way through the large crowd of people; he shoved down one man to the right, glaring back at him; he reached Dan's car, where three policemen stood) (One of them got up, fixating his hat, and walked over to Mig). '''Policeman #1: Whoa there, kid. You can't be over here (laughing under his breath) I thought that would be kind of obvious. Mig: (rudely) Move the hell out of my way, sir. Policeman #1: ''(cocking a smile)'' Gimmie your name. (Mig groaned, and walked forward towards Dan's car; the other two policemen quickly jolted up, grabbing Mig on each arm; Mig tussled, kicking them in the shins)> Mig: LET GO OF ME, THIS IS MY UNCLE'S CAR! (The first policeman quickly marched over to Mig, holding him down on his back; Mig struggled, beginning to tear up; the policeman tilted his head towards his left shoulder, activiating the police communicator). Policeman #1: Sir, we're going to need a bit of assistance over here. We've gotta adolescent male trying to fight through us, and- (Mig rotated his head backwards, smacking one of the officers in the face with his hand; with his left arm free, he swung at the other one, knocking him back; Mig then sprinted to Dan's car). Policeman #1: SHIT!'' (yelling) KID!!! (Mig reached Dan's car, slowing down steadily; he saw glass all along the ground, and looked into the car, seeing no burnt corpse in the driver's seat, or any others; he sighed, seeing the roof of the car, and part of the odd symbol). '''Mig:' The hell is this... (Quickly, Mig climbed onto the front of the car, standing on his toes to view a better angle of the symbol; he narrowed his eyes, making out a diamond-like shape, with a square in the center of it, and a circular in the center of the square). Policeman #1: 'GET THE HELL OFF, MY GOD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WILL FIRE IF YOU DO NOT REMOVE YOURSELF ''(holding a gun). (Mig turned around towards the officer, and then began to sweat; he looked around behind him, seeing the large audience staring horrified at Mig). '''Mig: '''WAIT. Wait. This isn't- (Suddenly, Mig saw a shadow pass by his peripheral vision; he quickly looked up towards the rooftop of the precinct, seeing the shadowy figure glaring at him; the figure leaned on the edge of the building, and narrowed its eyes). '''Mig: (stunned) Oh my god... Policeman #1: GET OFF. LAST WARNING! (The shadowy figure slowly rose up, standing; the shadowy, wispy parts of its body began to calm down, and disipate, revealing a slender, solid body slowly; it then backed away, sliding off the precinct on the opposite end). Shadowy Figure: (echoing, in Mig's mind) See you soon, Miguel... (Mig watched it disappear from view, and then blinked rapidly; he looked down, and felt a sharp pain pierce his stomach; he smacked his hands around it, groaning, and shouting; he then slowly began to fall to the left, flipping off Dan's car, and smacking into the ground; his vision blurred, as well as his hearing). Mig: Agh...(hearing echoey voices and noises) agh...wait...I saw it... (A fuzzy figure ran towards Mig, kneeling down on one knee; two others ran up to him, talking, though it was inaudible; he blinked slightly, and his heart pounding was heart). Mig: (mumbling, and whispering) I saw...I saw it...I saw...it... (His voice then turned to thick black, and his breathing was heard, getting dimmer and quieter by the second). ---- (The scene follows with pure blackness, and Mig's hearting still pounding; slowly, and growing louder by the second, a heart monitor was hearing, beeping with Mig's pulse; breathing was beginning to be sounded, from intense, to calm, and normal). (Mig's vision began to grow from blurry to normal; he blinked once, and then thrice, seeing three figures sitting on chairs in front of him). (The view switches from Mig's first-person point of view to third person, with Mig wearing hospital garment, and in a hospital bed, with many wires and IVs attached to his body). Mig: (weakly) Aggghhh..w-w-what the hell...how am I here? (One of the figures got up, walking towards Mig; it was Miranda; she kneeled by Mig's bed, placing her arm on one of the bed's armrests; she smiled, looking up at him; she had bandages and stitches on her forehead). Miranda: '''Hey, Mig. How are you feeling now? '''Mig: I...where am I? I'm so lost, what are you doing here? Voice: (deep and raspy) You're at the hospital, don't worry. You're not being held up at Area 51, or anything like that. (Mig turned his head to the left, seeing Captain Sly walk up to him, smiling a bit; he held his trenchcoat around his right arm, and his left hand was in his pocket; he leaned up against the wall, exhaling; Miranda clasped Mig's right hand). Mig: Why am I here? Miranda: You blacked out. We aren't quite sure what happened, but you were standing on Daniel's car and, well, fell down. (Mig stared at her unbelievably, and then sighed, smacking his head back on the pillow; he closed his eyes, and exhaled; the third figure stood up, and its footsteps were heard walking to Mig). (Mig opened his eyes, seeing a girl wearing a black jacket with roses etched on it; she had a belt-like attachment to her jacket, which was fastened around her waist; her hair was dark red, and in a ponytail; she was seemingly chewing gum, and looked at Mig's eyes, cocking a half-smile). Mig: (confused) Who...? Captain Sly: (staring at her, backing away from the wall) Oh, this my daughter, Shiar. She works as a detective, like you, but you two haven't met. Shiar: (chuckling a bit) Yeah, sorry, I'm just kinda here cause he's my ride...until I get my own car, right daddy? (smiling). (Sly rolled his eyes, and rolled up his left arm sleeve; he glanced at his watch). Sly: Welp, it's 15 till midnight. Shiar, ready to get home? Shiar: Sure, I guess. Mig: ''(chuckling) Alright, see you two...tomorrow, I think? '''Shiar:' Tomorrow's Sunday. No work tomorrow, luckily, for the both of us. Mig: Ah, pfft, I'm losing my mind tonight. (Shiar laughed, walking outside of the room; Sly placed her arm around her, glancing back at Mig and Miranda). Sly: '''Cya soon! Get well, Mig. Your uncle is right next door. (Miranda waved and smiled, as Sly shut the door; Miranda stood up, and walked back towards her seat, placing herself onto it). '''Miranda: I think she likes you. Mig: (changing the topic) What happened to you, back there? Miranda:'' (confused)'' Hmm? What do you mean? Back where? Mig: Back at the precinct. Sly said you got injured in the forehead, which is why you have stitches and bandages up there. Miranda: (confused) What? Oh! Right, yeah. I don't remember. I had short term memory loss of that whole event, actually. Mig: Memory loss? So you don't remember anything that happened? Miranda: No, sorry. Mig: Can I go say hi to my uncle? Miranda: I don't know, they told me they'll be back in about five minutes. I guess you can ask the nurse then, her name's Helena. But, she seems a little strict. (Mig sighed, placing his hands on his forehead, and rubbing his face). (Just then, the door opened; the nurse walked in, holding a clipboard tightly to her chest, with her left arm; she smiled at Mig, and then turned to Miranda). Nurse: If you'll excuse us for a moment, please? (Miranda nodded, getting up; she smiled at Mig, and then walked outside; the nurse closed the door, putting the clipboard on her table). Mig: I want to see my uncle, if that's okay. Nurse: Your uncle? Oh, Daniel, is it? Mig: Yes. Nurse: He's in the ICU, which is another level down from us. We're on floor two (making the number with her fingers). Mig: '''I thought he was just next door... '''Nurse: Well, um, his condition sort of became critical just a couple of minutes ago. That's why I was kind of late, sorry for the short delay. (Mig sighed, and then leaned back once more; he looked at the nurse, and saw her glancing back at Mig every other second). Mig: What's wrong? Nurse: Oh, nothing. Just making sure you're all relaxed! (smiling). Mig: Um, what's your name again? Sorry, I just wanted to know. Nurse: (smiling) Oh, it's fine. Elena. (The nurse grabbed an empty syringe, and filled it up with a dark liquid; she tapped it, and then walked over to Mig, leaning down on his bed). Elena: Now, I'm going to give you just a teeny-weeny poke with this needle. It should make you feel a little woosy, but that's good. Mig: ''(narrowing his eyes)'' Who are you? Elena: (smirking) Someone here to help you. (Just then, loud knocking began to shake the door; Elena got up, holding the needle upwards; she marched towards the door, looking out the window, seeing two policemen). (Elena locked the door shut, and turned back towards Mig; her eyes flashed red). Mig: It's you... Elena: (voice suddenly turning deep) Glad I can shed my skin for a while. (She dropped the syringe on the floor, and it broke into pieces; she raised her arms outwards, with black veins popping out of her skin, spreading all around her; her skin exploded off her body, and she was dark black, with red, beady eyes; wispy parts of its body began to form out of it). Mig: '''(loudly, and fearful) WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? (The figure laughed demonically; the lights in the room began to flash; the machines in the room shut off and sparked). '''Shadowy Figure: I don't want anything from you. I just want YOU. (Mig ripped the IVs out of his body, and disconnected himself; he jumped off his bed, but the figure jumped on it, looking down at him). Mig: '''What the hell are you. '''Shadowy Figure: '''Call me Dread. You'll need to name now anyway. You'll see me a lot more, trust me. (Dread extending his arm towards the floor, absorbing the fluid inside of the syringe into his body; Mig sprinted towards the door, trying to unlock it). '''Dread: ''(laughing)'' REALLY NOW? You thought I didn't think of that contingency? (Mig smashed the small, rectangular, glass window with his fist, reached his arm outward; he looked out, seeing the policemen lying on the ground, dead). Mig: '''Dead bodies don't scare me. I've seen worse. (Mig felt around the door handle, looking downward, seeing it broken into pieces on the floor; he breathed heavily, turning towards Dread, not seeing him). '''Mig: What the fuck... (Quickly, Mig turned around, scanning the entire room for any sign of him; he backed away from the door slowly, seeing the lights flicker still). Mig: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY UNCLE YOU BITCH!? Dread: (booming voice) Oh, nothing. Just played with him like an action figure. I had a little help, too, but that's unimportant. Mig: ''(screaming)'' HELP? FROM WHO? OR WHAT? AGH! (Mig activated the Gammatrix). Dread: Just what I've been waiting so patiently for. (Dread blew the door apart with an enlargened hand, with pieces of it crumbling Mig to the ground; he groaned and winced in pain; Dread walked over to him, lifting him up by the neck; Mig had blood trickling down his face from his forehead, where cuts were seen; he smirked). Dread: You look so helpless. (Dread wiped the blood away from his cuts, placing his fingers up to his face; his mouth opened up, revealing distorted, red, sharp teeth; he licked the blood, and smiled). Mig: Why are you doing this to ME? Dread: Every action has a reason. Now's not the time for Q&A. It's time to get to some work. (Dread raised his left arm forward; dark liquid began to squeeze out of his palm; he grabbed Mig's left wrist, and placed it on his Gammatrix; it began to spark violently). Mig: AGH. WHAT ARE YOU...(wincing) AHHHHHHHH!! (The veins in Mig's arms began to tighten up, and expose themselves underneath Mig's skin, which shook around; Mig's eyes turned dark red; his body shook). Mig: ''(screaming, in agony) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOPPPPPP. (Dread slammed Mig's body against a wall, covering his mouth with his free arm; the room began to shake violently as well, with the glass on the lights breaking; the walls began to crack). '''Dread: '''Oh, Mig...this is just step one. (He clasped his other hand around Mig's wrist; Mig's pupils dialated, and he screamed in agony once more, glowing all orange, and flashing). '''Dread:' Just a little more time, and- (Sparks began to surround around Dread, striking into him; Dread groaned, loosening his grip on Mig; Mig fell slowly to the floor, screaming). Dread: No... Mig: (struggling) AGGGGGGGGGGGH...YOU...CAN'T...DO IT. (Mig fell face down onto the ground, beginning to crawl; he looked up, and his eyes were pure orange; his veins turned orange as well, and his skin formed small cracks in it; the Gammatrix was open, and glowing pure orange inside). Dread: Yes...you're doing wonderfully. (Mig coughed orange light, and rolled over onto his back; his arms flailed all around; he slowly began to raise his right arm towards the Gammatrix). Mig: (voice deepening) ERRRRRRRAGHGHHHHHGHHHH! JUST A LITTLE MORE! (Dread stood up, moving back; he glanced at the doorway, bolting towards it, and running out) Mig:'' '(coughing, having a seizure) OOF...DFSJKJFJKJKVXC...ERGH...DSKFKDKXCSAESD... (Mig's right arm reached the Gammatrix; with all of his force, he smacked it, hard; an eerie, ominous explosion occurred, as well as an altered transformation noise). (A view from outside of the hospital was seen; the entire room exploded apart, glowing all orange, and then soon fading). ---- (Heavy, black smoke began to billow up from the room, as well as many other neighboring rooms in the hospital). (The scene cuts to that of the inside of the hospital, with many nurses and doctors rolling out patients in gurnies, very quickly; many people were seen coughing and covered in soot and ash, as they were being rolled out of the hallway). (In the main lobby on floor level one, the front doors quickly opened up, showing Miranda, Sly, and Shiar, running towards the main desk). '''Miranda: ''(nervously)'' How is Miguel doing? Is he safe? Did you retrieve him? WHERE IS HE!? (The clerk at the front desk looked at files sitting on the table, and took a deep sigh; he looked back up at Miranda, and shook his head back and forth; Miranda gasped). Miranda: No...NO. GOD...NO!!!! WHY!? ARE YOU SURE? Clerk: Yes, ma'am, I'm sure. I am so sorry. Was he your son, nephew, any member of the family? Miranda:'' (sobbing silently) He was my boyfriend's son. (Sly sighed, sitting down in a chair; he rubbed his face, which was all red; Shiar looked down the hallway, seeing people rushing in and out of the elevators). '''Clerk: '''Who is your boyfriend? '''Miranda:' Daniel Rivers. He was, um, next door, I believe. Or, was. I heard he was moved to the ICU, then I went down to see him, and they told me to get out. (Shiar walked forward towards the elevators, and glanced through the rows of people, at the stairwell; she saw a figure laying on the ground). Shiar: ''(loudly)'' Hey, wait... (The clerk, Miranda, and Sly looked up at Shiar; she turned around to face them all, and then back at the stairwell; Sly got up, walking to her). Sly: '''We should get you home now. It's awfully late. '''Shiar: ''(rolling her eyes)'' Shut up, I'm 17. Anyway, look at the stairwell. There's someone on the ground. (Miranda ran forward towards Shiar, passing her; she slowed down her pace, trying to pass by everyone safely; she reached the stairwell doors, smacking them open). Miranda: OH MY GOD, IT'S MIG! (Shiar and Sly got up behind her, looking down at Mig, lying on the ground; Miranda kneeled down, looking at him; a couple of doctors and nurses sprinted towards them). Doctor #1: (loudly) ''WE NEED A GURNEY, STAT! (Sly and Miranda helped lift Mig up, looking down at him; a few doctors came by, rolling in a gurney; Sly and Miranda placed Mig on top of it). '''Doctor #2: '''Take him to the ICU. '''Nurse #1:' Got it! Room 104! (As the doctors and nurses rolled him away, Shiar glanced at him; his eyes half opened, and he saw her briefly; Shiar then saw his eyes glowing orange, and return back to brown). Shiar: That was...odd. What was he doing there anyway? Sly: Well, he must've crawled out of the room and down the steps. We really have no clue what happened up there, and probably never will. (The scene cuts to Mig lying on the gurney, being rolled through many doors and many hallways, very quickly; he begins blinking, looking around, dazed and confused). Doctor #1: BRING HIM IN AND ATTACH HIM UP, HURRY! (The nurses and doctors quickly turn Mig's gurney and roll him into a room, shutting the door behind him; Mig raised his head up). Mig:'' (groggily)'' Agh... (The gurney was scooted up against a wall; Mig's arms were raised for him, as well as his whole body; a pillow was slid under his back). Mig: (loudly) GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Mig began to struggle; the doctors and nurses held him down, as more put IVs into him; Mig began to hyperventilate). Nurse #1: We need an anesthetic, please! (Mig looked around nervously, with his eyes flashing orange; he blinked and closed them, shaking his head; he opened his eyes, staring at his pulsating hands). Mig: No...this can't be possible...NO. (The nurse was handed a syringe; she quickly walked over to Mig, shoving it into his right arm; he groaned slightly, and then began to calm down). Nurse #2: Let's just leave him be for now. Doctor #1: We've got him all hooked up. (The doctors and nurses looked at each other, and then at Mig; they took off their gloves and surigcal masks, and left the room; Mig breathed slowly). Mig: '''Agh... (He titled his head to right, beginning to doze off; he saw Dan in a bed beside him, and narrowed his eyes). '''Mig: Dan...what... (Dan titled his head towards Mig; all over his face was the symbol Mig had seen on Dan's car; he smiled, and Mig's vision began to blur). Mig: Dan, you've got...you've got... (Mig blinked once, and then his eyelids covered his eyeballs halfway; he then shut them tightly, and whispered his statement once more, before completely going silent). ---- THE END. Events *Soledad is introduced. **The show takes place one year after the events of Mig X, as Mig is 17. *Miguel Rivers and Daniel Rivers make their re-appearances. *Dread makes his debut. *Dirty Sanchez makes his re-appearance. **Kabuki and Lockjaw debut. *Miranda, Sly, and Shiar make their debuts. *Fright Height and Momentum make their re-appearances. *Appearition debuts. Characters Protagonists *Miguel Rivers *Daniel Rivers Supporting/Cameo *Detective Miranda *Sly Shreen *Shiar Shreen Antagonists *Dread *Dirty Sanchez **Kabuki **Lockjaw Aliens *Fright Height (re-appearance; x2, both cameos) *Appearition (debut) *Momentum (re-appearance) Trivia *Mig and Dan both have jobs working as detectives for the Soledad Police. **Though, Mig appears to also be doing business with Dirty behind their backs.